Deathmatch Close Combat Guide
Close Combat in Eliminate Eliminate's close combat is one of the most common styles for killing an opponent, and is almost required to master for anyone who does not snipe. The main goal is to get as close as possible to an opponent in order to increase your chances of killing them. This not only allows you to not only increase accuracy but to pick up their credits and get loot as fast as possible to avoid dying. The opportunities for this tactic to work can be maximized by your approach, the gear you use, and how you use it. General Tips for Close Combat *Do not only fire when you get in close range, but fire as you approach, especially if your zoom is well upgraded. This way there is less work to do once you get in range, and this way your enemy will be distracted by trying to avoid the gunfire so you take less damage on the way. *Be sure to know the map, and do not think rushing is the only way to get in range. It is much more effective to attack from the side or from behind, and get the drop on your enemy through an alternate route. Matter in fact, startling your opponent in such a way throws them off and makes the job that much easier. *Once you get in close range, continue moving, either by strafing for those who need more accuracy for head shots, or circle-strafing for others. Staying still allows for a quick death, as accuracy is everything and every shot missed gives you another opportunity to attack. *Unless you have weapons like the Hurricane or the DualCannon which reward such a tactic, DO NOT ever get directly in the face of your opponent. Stay close enough that the accuracy of each shot is improved, but not close enough that your ability to dodge your opponent's attacks is compromised. *Do not prolong the battle. Use the weapon that kills as fast as possible and use any power ups possible, and even flee if you need to and gain health or to lure your opponent away. The longer you stay in one place, the greater the chance for snipers to gain kills and for other close range opponents to get the jump on both of you. *Even though these tips will help any player do much better in Deathmatch, there are countless ways for each player to maximize their efficiency in close combat not mentioned here and so feel free to ignore some tips, emphasize others, and try your own strategies for close combat. Each player can very their style to match their preferences, after all. *LOOT. If no enemies are around and you are in an area where many opponents are at that point in the match, then shake that iPhone/iPod Touch for your life! You'll be surprised how many credits you can get. Recommended Gear (Armor and Weapons will be listed in order of recommendation) Armors: #Assault - The Assault is very useful for close combat as it allows for greater protection and increased damage but with enough mobility to dodge most attacks and absorb rocket splash damage with ease. Weapon: Hellfire Pro or Ripper Pro #Inflitrator - The Infiltrator is preferred by a great group of players as its unparalleled speed can dodge most attacks while still keeping the shots locked on the opponent with great targeting, though it has little defense. Weapon: Ripper Pro or Mag-Rail Pro #Albatross - The Albatross is a hybrid Infiltrator/Airborne, with awesome speed and good jump/targeting. Good for feinting and sneaking up on opponents, and getting in close with a powerful weapon and being able to retreat to avoid low defense attacks before rushing in again. Weapon: Hurricane Pro, Hellfire Pro, or Dual Cannon Pro #Sentry - The Sentry is a hard to master but unique armor that has few disadvantages with powerful damage output, enhanced jump, and some good cloaking while still being average in everything else. However, because of its cloaking it cannot take much advantage of powerups. Weapon: Menacer Pro or Titan Pro Weapons: #Hellfire Pro - The Hellfire has the greatest damage of any weapon in the game and its unusual arc makes aiming at long ranges not impossible but still difficult and requires a bit of prediction. At higher upgrades, it is a one or two hit kill and throws the opponent off with massive splash damage. #Ripper Pro - The Ripper is great for long ranges as well as close, and can kill very fast with awesome burst fire and fast reload with high amounts of damage, like a Hurricane with good accuracy. Just watch out for its small clip, as the frequent reload can make you lose your touch on head shots. #Hurricane Pro - The Hurricane allows the opponent to get right in the opponent's face with many headshots and almost always results in a kill, while it is highly innacurate at long range. #Menacer Pro - The Menacer is a very powerful weapon, but it is meant for ambushes. When you get in a short ranged battle the matter they can land too close and make you kill yourself, effectively neutralizing the kill. It shoots the matter out in a fairly fast rate with a lot of them, and annoy many people. Tips on Maps *When trying to find your opponent, be sure to look for high traffic areas and know where the Berserker Shields and Damage Amplifiers are. They are the perfect counter to a close combat user, and if you can use them, then your opponent cannot. *Be sure to know where the high traffic areas are. Camping is considered cheap among the FPS community, but a bit of it couldn't hurt and getting the drop on your enemy is very helpful. *Know where snipers are! They are the greatest enemy of a close combatant and it doesn't hurt to have a Gravity Hook so you can reach their shots and eliminate them where you are advantageous. If shots are coming from far away, and you cant tell where they are, run even if you are winning. There's no point in killing your enemy if you will be killed too and then they could just take all of the credits and Health Recharges. *If you can find an opponent in a low traffic area, do so. This way you don't have to worry about others trying to drop in on the fight so much, and you will have the advantage as they won't expect you. This can also apply in the opposite way; be on guard as someone could sneak up on you this way just as easily. You can hear footsteps as well as shots at different volumes as they echo throughout the stage, so you'll always know how close your enemies are if you use headphones. Category:Strategy